


Your Horoscope For Today

by anthologia



Category: Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Comeplay, Injury, Kinda, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Medical Experimentation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ridiculous, also kinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anthologia/pseuds/anthologia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kon develops the ability to heal people with his dick. No, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Horoscope For Today

**Author's Note:**

> Why does anyone give me any responsibility ever?

Tim just… stares at him for a full minute. “You’re joking.”

Kon’s hovering in mid-air, buzzing slightly with excitement. “I’m not.”

“You think your penis can _heal people.”_

“I don’t _think_ , Tim. I _know_.”

Tim stares up at the ceiling, mouthing some variation of _give me strength_. “Just to clarify. When you say you can heal people by having sex with them, do you just mean that they feel better afterwards? Because that would probably be more a reaction to orgasming than – “

“ _Tim_.” Kon stops Tim from rambling more about the medical properties of orgasm by placing his hands firmly on Tim’s shoulders and looking him directly in the eye. “I’m saying my dick heals people. _I have a magic healing dick.”_

“…Oh,” Tim says faintly.

Kon squints at him. “I recognize that face. You’re getting a headache right now, aren’t you?” He grins suddenly. “I bet I could fix that – “

 

_Test 001 (aborted)_

“Kon. Curing my tension headache wouldn’t even _be_ an accurate test of your alleged healing powers. You could probably give me a massage and get the same kind of results.”

“You’re no fun.”

 

_Test 002_

“This is _so_ not what I had in mind.”

“You came to _me_ to test this theory. We do it my way, and my way starts with a chemical analysis of your semen. Now go. Do your thing. I’ll be here when you’re done.”

 

_Test 003_

“ _So_.” Kon hops up on the examination table. “What did your chemical analysis say?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, as far as I can tell. Half your DNA is Kryptonian, so I don’t exactly have a model for it. But there’s definitely nothing that should have healing properties.”

“So are we going start the fun experimentation or do more boring medical stuff?” Kon watches Tim don surgical gloves. “Boring medical stuff it is.”

 

_Test 004_

Kon’s hovering in the air slightly, trying _really hard_ not to stare too much because he’s not sure if that tingle in his eyes is x-ray or heat vision, and he doesn’t want either one right now. “Is it bad I find this _really_ hot?”

Tim snorts like _Kon_ is the one being ridiculous in this situation. Because _nope_ , nothing hot about watching his best friend/boyfriend rub his semen into his skin. Nothing at all. Kon clears his throat and adjusts his jeans slightly. “Is it doing anything?”

Tim purses his lips into a thin line. “Not that I can tell.” He casts a critical eye on the bruise on his torso _that he just covered in Kon’s semen_ , and how is he even still acting all normal about this? _Seriously_.

“So… what do we do now?”

“I’ll keep an eye on it and see if it heals any more quickly than normal.” Tim gives a shrug. “I guess we’ll see.”

 

_Test 005_

Tim’s making these great little whimpers and desperately trying to thrust up against Kon, but he can’t manage much movement against the tactile telekinesis field that’s holding him in place. Which Kon is using partly because he _really likes_ having the ability to force Tim to stay still and take whatever Kon feels like giving him, but mostly because Tim just feels so… _breakable_ right now. It’s just _safer_ to wrap him up in his telekinesis and hold him close.

Kon licks a strip of skin next to one of the nastier bruises on Tim’s chest, and Tim just _breaks_. “Kon. Kon, _please_ , I need you to, I need – “ He doesn’t get to say what he needs because Kon claims his mouth mid-sentence, and he keeps kissing until he feels Tim give up on trying to take any control.

“Tim, _relax_. Enjoy,” he says, and punctuates the order with a little thrust that makes Tim groan louder. “You’re feeling it already, aren’t you?”

Tim’s face goes bright red, and he manages to turn his head to the side a little so he doesn’t have to quite look Kon in the eye. It’s kinda funny, actually, that Tim can still get embarrassed when Kon’s already practically balls-deep into him. Funny plus insanely adorable.

“The way I’m filling you up.” Kon pulls out and thrusts in again, a little less careful. “Making the pain go away.” He’s not sure Tim actually _has_ noticed, but Kon definitely has. The little lines of tension in Tim’s face are smoothing out as the hurt drains away, the bruises covering his skin fading slowly. Kon bets if he used his x-ray vision right now, he’d see the break in Tim’s leg coming together again, too. He doesn’t even bother trying to hold back the self-satisfied smirk on his face. Let Tim see. Kon’s _proud_ of this power, damn it.

Tim’s not shaking but Kon can feel the way he _wants_ to, little tremors and shivers pushing at the edges of Kon’s telekinetic field. It’s probably a sign that Tim’s getting to the edge of what he can take, either sexually or physically, so Kon adjusts his rhythm a little, starts going a little faster, a little harder. He grasps hold of Tim’s cock to stroke it in time with his thrusts and feels the way Tim’s muscles jump a little, trying to _move_. Tim moans so loud that Kon would be worried about someone hearing if he didn’t know for a fact that they were alone. Instead, he pumps his hips quickly a few more times before he feels Tim come. Kon barely lasts a few more seconds before he comes, too, spilling helplessly into Tim.

Afterwards, he cleans the two of them up a little and tucks Tim safely against his chest again. “So? First trial?”

Tim pillows his head on Kon’s shoulder. “I _do_ feel better.”

Kon grins. “Told you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any more magic healing cock (...YET) at syntactition.tumblr.com but I have bits of stories that are currently in the works and other ficlets and things that haven't made their way to AO3.


End file.
